


Find and Kill

by chronicAngel



Category: Naruto, Soul Eater
Genre: Blood, Crossover, Fights, Gen, POV Third Person, Swordfighting, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicAngel/pseuds/chronicAngel
Summary: She fights with more grace than Naruto would have expected, which is surprising, considering just how many times they've encountered each other.





	Find and Kill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [figgvie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/figgvie/gifts).



Sakura is the strongest person he knows.

Not just physically, although Hashirama-sama knows that she packs a good punch (especially since her training with Tsunade years ago, and Naruto knows that she's actually reeling it in when she smacks him), but also mentally. She's almost always wrapped up in her own head, sometimes to the point that he and Sasuke will have to pull her out of her own thoughts in the middle of a fight, and the way that she plots five steps ahead in battle rivals Shikamaru.

That's the reason he recoils in shock when the pair they're fighting actually manage to get a hit in, the giant sword in the enemy's hands slicing through her side.

He and Sasuke both shift back to their regular forms, sharing a look before crouching down in front of her.

"Don't turn your backs on the enemies, idiots," she hisses through her teeth, though if the redhead is thinking about coming at them with her giant companion, she's taking her time with it. Sasuke still picks her up and they both move to an area with slightly more coverage fast enough that their opponent can't pick it up and will have to use her other uncanny sensory abilities to find them. It probably only buys them an extra minute. "You need to work together if you're gonna beat them. Can you do that for three seconds or are all of us gonna end up like this?" She gestures to her side, snapping. She softens after a second looking between them. "...Don't give me that look. I'll be fine."

"If you don't bleed out," Sasuke mumbles, and Naruto adds helpfully, "Yeah, and that's assuming we even win this. She's freaky good and they've been arguing this whole time! If they got along you might be..." He trails off, voice dying in his throat. _You might be dead_. The implications hang grimly over his head, and he finally looks over to Sasuke, considering.

Sasuke's hands are rougher than Sakura's are, but he looks much more like the sort of person you'd see wielding a sword. He fights like he has experience, too, much better than Naruto ever has, and it makes him frown internally.

"You're so short," he mutters, and it grates on his nerves more than the rest of this situation, which has already been eating at him, does.

"I'm _not_ short. I'm for close combat, asshole." He bites out. Sasuke doesn't respond, simply gripping him tighter and dashing at the girl.

She fights with more grace than Naruto would have expected, which is surprising, considering just how many times they've encountered each other. _More than Sasuke's even thought of running into her_ , he thinks to himself in the attempt to tamp down his steadily rising temper. It doesn't help that Karin keeps flirting with Sasuke in the middle of attacks and his teammate noticeably stumbles each time. "You should be in the hands of someone skilled. I could be your meister!"

It's the last straw. "Switch!" He grits out, and it's the only warning Sasuke has before Naruto shifts into his human form and Sasuke immediately switches into a katana simply so they aren't left holding hands. Clumsily, he stumbles with Sasuke's hilt, the uchigatana much heavier than Naruto was expecting, and he barely has time to dodge Karin's attack when she notices the fumble. "You're lucky Sakura-chan is down! She'd probably _kill_ you for a comment like that." He's mostly joking, but he shudders anyway, leaping over a swipe at his legs and using the opportunity to lunge forward, which Sasuke complains isn't really how he's supposed to be used. He doesn't like implying that Sakura might do something as drastic as kill someone, especially not over this asshole.

Sasuke makes them switch again when he comes dangerously close to losing an arm, glaring at Karin while she says, "She could _try_." He doesn't respond though, just keeps fighting, his attacks getting more and more vicious the longer they're forced to engage and the more times they have to trade places. Naruto has them switch back when they're backed into a corner ( _Sasuke really needs to learn how to fight at close range_ , he thinks almost smugly) and swings Sasuke up at Karin's hip so she has to back away, Sasuke makes them swap as Karin chops off a good inch off of the ends of Naruto's wild hair and almost cuts her head off before Naruto transforms back into a human and kicks her shoulder instead, and there's an entertaining minute after a while where all fighting yields as Naruto and Karin's weapon, Suigetsu, both shift into human form to engage in a screaming match (Naruto suspects Sasuke takes this minute to check on Sakura, as he completely disappears).

Then Karin grabs Suigetsu's hand and he immediately stops and shifts back with the kind of synergy Naruto wouldn't have thought possible based on their bickering earlier. It's like two different people have taken the places of his annoying cousin and her annoying boyfriend. (She actually cuts his shoulder when he teases her with this, screeching that Suigetsu isn't her boyfriend and that he's a bigger idiot than he thought if he got that impression, and Sasuke makes them trade when he notices the blood weeping from the wound even as Naruto's abnormal healing factor takes care of it.)

"Stop!" He yells after about the tenth time he and Sasuke have had to shift, panting, and he's amazed when it works. Karin levels him with a suspicious glare but does not swing at him again with Suigetsu, and he takes a second to breathe before explaining, "We didn't actually come here to fight you."

"You _always_ come here to fight me, or else to fight Jūgo or Kabuto or Orochimaru-sama..." She trails off, eyes narrowing further.

"Well we _didn't_ this time. We only fought because you came at us and then hurt Sakura-chan! She could have _died_!" He says, and his voice cracks for the first time with concern as he shoots a frantic look over his shoulder at his teammate.

Karin scoffs. "Don't be ridiculous. I wouldn't kill your stupid teammate unless I thought you guys were going to kill me, or Suigetsu, first." She says _or Suigetsu_ like it's an afterthought and he hears the weapon in her hands make a noise that sounds suspiciously like a scoff, but he can tell from years of knowing her and the way she grins wickedly that she's only said so to tease him. "So why are you here then?"

"We need help," Sasuke admits begrudgingly, suddenly shifting from sword to person. " _I_ need your help." Karin looks to him immediately, light blush dusting her cheeks that makes Naruto scowl and Sasuke do that _tch_ thing that he hates so much.

Just to stop his cousin from gushing, he adds in annoyance, "We need _Suigetsu's_ help, but we figured we'd invite you so you didn't get huffy, Karin-shōshimai." She sticks her tongue out at him in response, no real malice behind the act, and crosses her arms.

Suigetsu, though, seems confused, shifting into his own human form and frowning between the two of them. "What could you possibly need me for?"

Naruto tries to ignore the blood on his clothes that he knows is probably from Sakura's wound while Sasuke says, voice grim and eyes downcast, "We're going to find and kill Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi."

**Author's Note:**

> This ending was very different from how I had planned it (she says, not having planned an ending at all and resolving to figure it out when she got there), but here we are.


End file.
